


What The Heart Wants

by LunaRoseAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Established Relationship, M/M, Mating, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaRoseAngel/pseuds/LunaRoseAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After centuries Gabriel has been along so he longs to find a mate he finds one in the most likely of places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Eric Kripke

Clock ticked away as two men Sam & Dean Winchester were sitting at the table at Bobby Singer's house in the living room looking over stacks of books for information to try and stop Lucifer and send him back to hell "hello Sam....Dean how are you doing?" a Brown haired Green eyed man stood there smiling "Gabriel! what are you doing here? am sure there's a reason why you are so why are you?" Dean looked at Gabriel in question at the archangel "you know why am here is cause your trying to stop Lucifer you said your self I was to cowardly to face my family am not going to hide anymore I wanna fight" Gabriel spoke up smiling.

He watched Sam and was in his dreams to protect him from Lucifer and safe from harm his feelings for Sam were deep enough and was in love with him Gabriel has never had a mate he wondered about Sam would he allow Gabe to love him Dean saw how the archangel Gabe was watching his brother Sam with his eyes he saw how Sam had a certain innocence to him he of course was still a virgin Gabriel knew this much he would make Sam his he was so in love with Sam whom picked up a book from the one stack on the top he and started looking though it archangel continued to watch Sam being interested looking though the books contently Sam felt as he was flipping though the pages that he was being watched by Gabriel but he did'nt seem to mind at all.

Gabriel walked over he was standing besides him "what you reading?" archangel asked "trying to find something to stop Lucifer in one of the books am reading" gently brushed against up against the angel Gabe who shivered in pleasure Sam looked up at him "are you okay you look a little flustered" the angel smiled and nodded that he was alright Gabriel who thought to himself "I have'nt had a mate this would be the first in a very very long time" he looked at Sam he would be a perfect mate for him.

Sam seemed shy Gabe knew this thinking to himself would he give himself to him to love him "Sam....I" Gabriel started to speak as Sam spoke "I know your in love with me Gabriel I've known for quite sometime" Gabriel saw Sam give him that puppy dog eyes look was so sexy Sam stood up turned he looked at Gabriel leaning forward kissing him gently on the lips sweetly he moaned between Sam's lips the hunter wrapped his arms around the archangel's waist breaking there passionate kiss Gabriel kissed Sam's forehead snapped his fingers they were in Sam's bedroom.

The hunter looked at Gabriel shyly then looked away his cheeks red blushing archangel smiled bringing his one hand up stroked the one side of his face and cheek gently and caring Sam began to unbutton his shirt Gabe took his hand from stroking Sam's cheek and helped him unbutton his shirt button by button there was a smiled on Sam's face once the last button was undone he took it off Sam's shirt dropped to the floor Gabriel closed his eyes as white wings tipped with gold color and brown unfurled from both sides of his shoulders Sam gasped "Gabe there beautiful the wings and the colors"!" Gabriel held his head up high his angels wings shined in all there glory.

Sam reached out slowly cautiously to Gabriel "it's okay Samuel you can't hurt my wings or me" Sam got close to Gabriel feeling the hunters warmth with his body to his own wrapping his white and brown tipped angel wings around his waist Gabriel who was now nude like Sam looked into his eyes "nothing will hurt you when your with me" Sam nodded laying his head now on the archangel's shoulder bringing his head up Gabe lead Sam to the bed laid him down licked his neck with his tongue as both men thighs rubbed together moans escaped there lips.

"I can cure you from having demon blood but to do that I have to give you my angelic blood to cleanse you once I do this you will be bound to me forever nothing can break it!" Gabriel spoke looked at Samuel "you can think this over if you want before you do this?" Sam though for a few moments then looked at Gabe "I want to do this and it being the only way to get rid of Azael's demon blood flowing though my veins" arch angel nodded.

A long silver angelic dagger appeared in his hand he looked at Sam "you sure you want to do this?" Sam nodded stretching out his arm and taking the silver angelic knife he cut his arm just enough to let it bleed "come Sam you don't want your demon blood anymore don't you at all do you?" Sam nodded once more Sam took the archangel's arm leaning his head down put his mouth to the cut and started sucking with his lips he could feel the burn of the archangel's blood slowly.

"That's good love Samuel take it easy"!" archangel soft moan escaped his lips after a few minutes "okay Sam you can stop now that's enough blood!" Sam brought his head up he stumbled a bit Gabe held him "the worst is about to come hold Sam down on the bed carefully Sam cried out arched up in pain it went on for a few minutes more then the pain ebbed away Sam's forehead was covered in sweat there was the soft sound of wings flapping another angel stood there in a familiar tan trench coat who was identified as Castiel a angel of the lord he saw Gabriel holding Samuel to the bed.

"Is it done brother did Sam survive the angel blood that was given to him?" Cas asked his other brother Gabriel who shook his head yes as he looked down at Sam on the bed Gabriel now owned him bonded to him by heart and soul gently stroking Sam's forehead lovingly "it's okay Sam am right here how are you feeling now?" Gabe asked Sam just nodded as he yawned "am so hungry I have'nt had to much to eat al all" he looked at both archangels "Castiel you stay with my mate am going to go get food and protect him from harm while am gone I won't be long when am getting the food!" Gabe spoke.

Gabriel stood clicked his fingers he was dressed and gone Sam still nude and dizzy stood he was getting ready to collapse to the floor from the archangel's blood rushing though his veins Castiel rushed over quickly "I suggest that you sit down so that you don't fall it will take some time for you to get use to the angelic blood" Sam who catched his footing he sat back down on the bed "Gabe wanted me to stay here to protect you" Castiel added "were is he Cas I know he was here a few minutes ago?" Sam looked around "he'll be back back Sam he went to get food" Sam rested sitting on the bed nude Cas looked at Sam "maybe you should get dressed? Castiel spoke.

Gabriel appeared with the food bags in his hands few minutes later he saw his mate Sam sitting naked he looked up & saw Gabe standing there smiling with food walking over put the food bags on the table near the couch Castiel got up to give Gabriel the spot archangel sat down reaching up ran his hand though Sam's hair gently "how are you feeling love?" Gabe felt his lover's forehead shook his head "still feel a little dizzy" he got up and stumbled a bit Gabriel caught his lover in his arms "easy there Sammy being on your feet you still have to get use to the blood being in your veins" Sam layed his head on his mate's shoulder.

"You hungry Sam I bought some food for us to eat?" Sam nodded at Gabe gently ran his hand though Sam's hair one more time then got up he walked over to the table were the bags were picked them up turned and walked back "I got use some sandwiches and milkshakes for dinner" archangel put the bags one with the sandwiches the other with the milkshakes Sam opened the one bag taking out the milkshakes and setting them down both were chocolate then the sandwiches out of the other bag Gabriel & Sam unwrapped there sandwiches that were Ham & Cheese and they started to eat.

'You have any problems picking up the food  Gabe?" Sam asked his mate smiled shaking his head no they ate in silence for a few minutes when Sam started talking again "because you cleansed my blood Lucifer can't use me as his vessel Gabe can he?" Sam asked looking at Gabriel hoping for a positive answer "no he can not you are safe with me love" archangel smiled clicked his fingers once more Sam was dressed "thank you love better than being nude I was getting uncomfortable infront of your brother Castiel" Gabriel turned he stood infront of Sam protecting him his gold and brown tipped wings opened.

Two sharp black talons on the top stick out Sam touched his lover's white,brown and gold angel wings as Gabriel smiled and shivered at the touch  he wrapped his angel wings around his mate Samuel's waist on the belt around Gabriel's waist hanging from it was his trumpet used in battle "am scared Gabe for what will happen to me if Lucifer was to get to me even though you cleansed my blood he use me to get to you and the other angels!" Sam spoke worried about Gabriel and the other angels.

Door to Sam's room opened "Sam you hungry I can...." Dean gasped when seeing Gabriel's wings for the first time Bobby now stood besides Dean shocked they looked at each other they both walked in Gabriel's brown,white and gold angel wings opened he stood infront of Samuel protectively he watched Dean & Bobby closely as they walked towards Sam Gabriel stood tall his angel wings making him look bigger "why is he doing that Bobby when we are trying to get close?" Dean asked.

"There was another rustle of wings a trenchcoat angel appeared "he's only protecting his mate since Gabriel gave Sam his angel blood to cleanse his veins of demon blood" Castiel spoke "are angels always this protective of there mates when they take a mate for that matter?" Dean asked looking at Castiel who nodded. Gabriel folded his wings back as both his black talons retracted back Sam walked over to Dean and Bobby "am okay nothing is going to happen to me Gabriel told me that he make sure that I was safe" Samuel spoke.

Gabe heard another rustling of wings another archangel appeared who was his other brother Raphael one of his older brothers "hello bro why are you here if it's okay for me to ask that you be busy right now?" Gabriel asked curiously looked at him "I came here to fight for heaven it's worth it and if hell does burn it down there will be nothing left to fight for and you know it!!". another archangel appeared folded his wings back "Michael what are you doing here?" Gabe then thinking to himself as he watched his mate "to stop the coming war and protect his mate from harm and Lucifer's grasp he'll try to get Sam to say yes to him!" Gabriel thought.

Sam gasp in pain one hand to his head flashes of pain of visions that he's seeing his head hurt he collapsed to the floor on both knees "Sam!....Sammy!!! you okay!!??" Dean ran over Gabriel appeared infront of Sam his angels wings open Dean stopped in his tracks Gabriel's wings open and talons out "hold on there Dean we really don't know why Gabriel is protecting him like this" Bobby looked at Dean with uncertainty "Gabriel listen Sammy he's my brother ever since the day me & Sam's mother died I have watched over him to protect him! you can't get in between me & my brother I care if he's hurt he's the only thing that I have! want to see if he's okay am not going to hurt him I'd never would he's my only brother!" Dean spoke.

Gabriel nodded turning walked over to his mate Sam and knelt down Dean followed "Sam?.....Sammmy!? you alright" Dean asked smiling Sam nodded smiling back Gabriel folded his snowy white angel wings behind him the talons retracted back to hide themselves his silver angelic horn attached to his belt used only in battles when he needed to against enemies.


	2. Protecting What Is Mine

"Hell" looks like I came at the right time or maybe not" the voice was cynical that was mocking in a tone Dean saw a angel wearing a suit "Zachariah what are you doing here?!" Dean angerly looked at the other angel "don't worry Lucifer will take care of Sam..... well maybe he'll become..... how is it said Lucifer's bitch" Zachariah laughed mocking both hunters.

Sam clenched his fists with rage and ran at Zachariah charging as he smirked holding his hand up Samuel was thrown backwards though the air "Sammy!!!" Dean was held back by Bobby Gabriel's white wings appeared and opened at full height and length talons retracted out of the top of each angel wing.

Each talon sharp he charged at Zachariah whom dodged Gabriel's attack Zachariah's white wings unfurled to full height with two black sharp talons as they looked at each other they were sizing each other up for domination and to take Sam as there mate.

Sam lay on the ground hurt being thrown backwards by Zachariah "hurting my mate was a bad mistake one that you'll never make again!" Zachariah laughed mockingly at what Gabriel said as he charged at the Seraphim again using his strength slammed Gabriel against the wall again.

Using both his talons impaled Gabriel through his shoulders against the wall as his mate Sam looked on "Gabriel!!!!" he cried out Gabe looked at him comforting him just with there connection "don't worry Gabriel I'll take good care of Sammy" Zachariah laughed mockingly.

Gabriel used his strength pushed the other angel off and pulling Zach's talons out of both his shoulders throwing Zachariah backwards against the wall" you won't touch my mate Zachariah! if you do you have a death wish to try and hurt Sam it would be foolish on your part!".

Zachariah in a flutter of wings disappeared from sight as Gabriel walked over to Sam and kneeling down checked his mate over with tender love and care to make sure that Sam was not hurt Dean watched and for a moment he smiled he knew that Gabriel really loved his brother.

Gabriel's talons retracted back gently running his fingers threw Sam's curly short brown hair lovingly "you okay Sammy?" the hunter nodded smiling "Gabe?....what else do you use the talons on your wings for?" Sam asked curious about angels he also has been.

"Well for fighting other angels to mate once the fighting is done the angel that is triumphant will get the right to mate with the one they were fighting over sometimes angels can be wounded or kill" Gabe spoke Sam looked terrified "Zachariah was much stronger that you he would of killed you and took me from you!"

"Also reason why angels fight mating season is coming up it's not that far off and I have already chosen my mate who will be with me for life" Gabriel looked at Sam and smiled Gabriel held Sam in his arms and looked into his eyes hazel green looked into Sam's eyes that were the same color they knew this was there destiny.

"That's why Zachariah tried to take me from you cause of the mating season he said he was going to give me to Lucifer but he was really going to keep me for himself so that I would be trapped with him forever?" Gabriel nodded at Sam whom looked worried "don't worry Sam once we mate it's for life am not going to leave your side I love you so much!"

"That's why Lucifer has been in my dreams as well he might try to claim me since you know angelic mating season is coming up" Gabriel looked at Sam and spoke "he may try but I will protect you to make sure he doesn't" "don't worry I won't hurt you with my talons I would use them to hold you down by hooking my talons into the ground to make sure you stayed in one place" Gabriel spoke.

Angel opened his snowy white angel wings they had be cleaned they were dirty as Sam began to clean them with his hands and preen the feathers on Gabriel's wings Gabriel shivered in pleasure brought his hand up stroking the one side of Sam's face with so much love and care.

"How long does the mating last?" Sam asked "it lasts the entire night onto morning of course I have to remain inside of you to ensure the mating was successful & that the mating was completed" Gabriel spoke.

"Though wouldn't that be painful in the morning if you were still inside of me?" Sam asked Gabriel shook his head no smiling "no of course not when we started to mate a lubricant is produced that will help while am inside of you so it won't be painful at all" Gabriel spoke.

The archangel looked his snowy white wings over Samuel checked the top of Gabriel's angelic wings there were openings on either side he gently checked them the one talon slid out "careful Sammy there sharp!" Gabriel warned his lover Sam ran his finger across the talon to the end of the tip.

"Gabriel I ....owww shit that talon is sharp!" Sam brought his finger back it was bleeding the archangel took Sam's hand gently in his and the finger that was bleeding was healed by Gabriel using his powers "thanks love you're the best! i'll be careful the next time around you're talons being so sharp" Dean looked at his brother "so how you feel that you're going to loose you're virginity? am sure you'll feel different I sure as hell did when I lost it at 16!" Dean smirked.

Sam excused he walked upstairs to the bathroom that was the the end of the hall he opened the door and turned on the light shutting the door behind him he unzipped him pants and took his cock out he opened the toilet and he started to go to the bathroom.

Gabriel disspeared then reappeared outside to watch over the house he started burning protective symbols into the cars to protect the house from demons he thought about Sam his soon to be mate his chest puffed out with pride he looked around to make sure he covered all the areas with symbols.

Gabriel disspeared back inside of Bobby's house in a soft flap of angel wings Sam walked down the steps he greeted Gabriel sweetly and lovingly "you okay Sam?" snapped his fingers a candy bar appeared in his hand he unpeeled the wrapper putting it to his mouth and took a bite Sam watched Gabriel eat the candy bar.

His snowy white angel wings folded behind him watching his soon to be mate "so angel mating season is coming when that happens you only care about mating?" Dean asked "well yes for angels when that instinct comes we have to follow it and we also find a place so I can mate in safety, when an angel is interrupted with there mating they can get very angry and protective kill those that interrupt the mating when me and Sam find a place to mate please don't follow and interrupt" Gabriel spoke. 

"What if Sam is in trouble he's my brother the only one I have!!" Dean angerly spoke Gabe held a hand up "I understand you're concern but Sam will be fine I'll choose a place to mate in safety I do care about his safety more than my own am willing to give my own life to protect him from demons as well cause they want him dead" Gabriel spoke Sam kept quiet as Gabriel talked.


End file.
